


when everything's wrong (you make it right)

by parkerxheart



Series: cuddles & hugs [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And Gets One, Angst, COVID-19, Comfort, Corona Virus - Freeform, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cuddles and snuggles, lots of hugs, this is just for awareness of what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: STRICTLY FOR AWARENESS. DON'T READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU IN ANY WAY.“Kiddo?” Tony said quietly, touching Peter’s shoulder. “You okay?”All the emotions seemed to hit Peter at once.“Hey, hey,” Tony whispered, catching Peter as his legs crumpled under the sobs that broke free.ORMay gets stuck in Tampa due to the borders getting shut down.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: cuddles & hugs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407685
Comments: 28
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE I GET ATTACKED.  
> this is strictly for awareness about the coronavirus going around. in no way do i mean to offend anyone who is going through something like this. this is for a current event that may or may not help someone. you're not alone in this. everything is going to be okay. the craze of this month has been insane and i deeply apologize to anyone who's been greatly affected by the virus. if you don't like the idea of this fic, definitely don't proceed. okay? okay.  
> with all that said, love you guys and here's my take on a coronavirus fic.

“Stuck in Tampa? Like, forever?” Peter almost squeaked, worried out of his mind.

“Not forever, just until the lockdown is over,” May said calmly. “Everything will be okay. You have Tony to take care of you.”

“I don’t wanna be without you,” Peter whispered. 

“I know, Peter, but there’s nothing we can do. I’m so sorry.”

“I can’t even get the virus from my immune system. I can come to you--”

“Peter, you can’t. The borders are closed. No one is getting in or out. I’m sorry, honey, but there’s nothing we can do.”

Tears burned Peter’s eyes. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. But I’ll see you soon, okay? I already let Tony know to come pick you up.”

Peter nodded, throat aching. “Okay. Bye, May.”

When the line went dead, he almost instantly broke into a wave of tears. This whole situation was so inconvenient and soul-crushing, and it was too much for Peter to take right now. 

They were supposed to put flowers on Ben’s grave in a week.

Now Peter would have to do that alone. For the first time in his life, he’d have to mourn alone. Never once had there been an anniversary or a bad time where he mourned by himself.

Sniffling, Peter dabbed his eyes, sitting with his back against the edge of the couch.  _ Be strong for May. Deep breaths. Figure this out. _

There was a knocking on the door which Peter already knew was Tony from the knock pattern.

“Come in,” he exclaimed, his voice croaky from the tears.

The door opened, and Tony was sitting next to Peter in less than ten seconds. 

“I’m sorry, kid,” Tony said gently, taking in Peter’s red eyes but saying nothing about it. “I’m so sorry.”

“This sucks,” Peter whispered, burying his face in one hand as he felt more tears coming. “I can’t stand the thought of her being by herself in Tampa. What if she gets it? She could die and I wouldn’t be there.”

“She’s not gonna die,” Tony reassured softly, covering Peter’s free hand with his. “She’s healthy. You both have nothing to worry about.”

Peter felt himself intertwining his fingers with Tony’s to try to calm himself down. “I’m scared.”

Tony squeezed his hand. “I know you are. But you’ll both be okay.”

Closing his eyes as tears started to fall, Peter tucked his head into Tony’s neck and let himself cry in his mentor’s hold as Tony tipped his head against Peter’s, squeezing his hand once more. Tony reached up with his free hand to carefully wipe Peter’s tears away with the pad of his thumb, which the teenager drew all the comfort possible out of.

“Want both arms?” Tony asked gently, and Peter could not for the life of him say no.

Strong arms pulled Peter tight to Tony’s chest in a familiar position. 

“Thank you,” Peter whispered, burying himself into Tony’s shirt. 

“Don’t mention it. Just let me know when you’re ready to leave, kiddo. There’s no rush.”

Peter nodded and took a shaky breath. He knew he wanted May’s hugs right then, but Tony’s hugs were more than enough to keep him calm and make him feel cared for. 

After a fair amount of time, Peter worked up the nerve to say, “I’m ready to leave if you are.”

Tony nodded and pulled them both up to a standing position. “The car’s in the parking lot.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Tony gave him a firm nudge. “Watch it, punk.”

The drive to the Compound was fairly quick, since there was literally no traffic at this time of night from the craze of the virus. They both had a talk about said virus and how it was getting blown out of proportion by the media, and how May would be fine if she got it. And Peter tried to hold onto that, because if anyone knew, it would be Tony.

Once safe and sound inside, Peter retreated to his room to plug in his phone, with Tony following close behind. 

Peter touched the picture frame that held a photo of him, May, and Tony all throwing up peace signs at the park with a twinge of sadness. That was such a good day. They had fed the ducks and climbed trees, nearly scaring May to death when Peter’s feet slipped at one point. 

“Kiddo?” Tony said quietly, touching Peter’s shoulder. “You okay?”

All the emotions seemed to hit Peter at once. 

“Hey, hey,” Tony whispered, catching Peter as his legs crumpled under the sobs that broke free. He wrapped his arms tight around Peter’s shaking form and held him against his chest, whispering soft condolences. Peter fisted the back of Tony’s shirt and buried himself in the embrace as far as possible. 

“Why did this have to happen?” Peter choked out around the tears. “Why her? Why me?”

Tony just shushed him, moving his hand up to cradle Peter’s head. 

“I just want to be with my aunt.”

“I know you do. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m gonna have to put flowers on Ben’s grave by myself.”

Tony pulled Peter even closer. “No you won’t. If you want me to come with you, I will. You don’t have to be alone, kid. You’re not alone.”

Peter lifted his head to look up at his mentor. “You’ll come with me?”

Tony raised his hand to brush away Peter’s tears, cupping his cheek. “Of course I’ll come. You don’t have to do this alone. May will be just fine. You’re both going to be just fine.”

Peter hiccuped. “Okay.”

Tony lifted Peter up so the teenager could wrap his legs around Tony’s waist while he carried him onto the bed. Peter immediately snuggled up as close as possible.

“It’s late, kiddo,” Tony whispered. “Try to get some rest.”

Peter nodded and curled into the comfort even more. 

_ May’s gonna be okay. _

_ It’s gonna be okay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is not meant to offend anyone. this is strictly an awareness piece.  
> i love you guys and i hope you're doing okay <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit Ben's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kiddos. y'all wanted a part two, so here we are :)

A week later and there was no news stating May could return home.

And two years ago today, Ben passed.

Peter woke up already wanting the day to be done and for his aunt to be home. He laid with his cheek smushed into his pillow, finding no motivation at all to haul his ass out of bed. He traced the designs on the wallpaper over and over again and played movie scenes in his head, but nothing was a distraction.

Nothing.

The clock on the wall read 12 pm, and that was far later than Peter’s usual wake up time. Usually he’d be up and at ‘em as early as 8, but usually 9. 

“FRIDAY?” Peter said, his voice croaky from just waking up.

“Yes, Peter?”

“Do you think you could call Tony down here?” he asked feeling ashamed. 

“Of course. I hope you’re doing okay.”

The AI even knew he wasn’t feeling good.

A minute later, the bed sank under Tony’s weight as he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and gently carded through Peter’s hair, knowing this comforts him. 

“You ready?” Tony whispered, rubbing his thumb along Peter’s cheekbone. 

Peter shook his head. “I don’t wanna do it without her.”

“You don’t have to,” Tony said softly. “But you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Peter let the words settle on him for a minute, then reluctantly pulled himself up into a sitting position where he fell into Tony’s open arms. 

“Are we even allowed to go to the cemetery?” Peter asked quietly, head against Tony’s chest.

“Don’t worry about that, kiddo,” Tony whispered. “This is important to you. The grocery stores are still open so we can get flowers.”

Peter nodded and pulled himself closer, desperately seeking comfort. 

Soon, he was in Tony’s passenger seat with a bouquet of assorted flowers in his lap, shaking with tears threatening to spill. 

“Do you want me to be there with you?” Tony asked softly, pulling into the empty parking lot. “I can stay here if you want.”

“I just need a minute alone, then you can come,” Peter responded, clenching the base of the flowers tight. 

He strode across the cemetery, passing rows of gravestones, until he made it to Ben’s. It didn’t look too different from the last time he visited, just a little more run-down. 

Kneeling down, Peter placed the flowers down on the dirt as if they would crumble and carefully fell into a sitting position. 

“I know May’s not here,” Peter started, his voice breaking. “She’s stuck in Tampa. I’m so sorry. I wish she was here, I-” His voice broke again and unbidden tears sprung into his eyes. “I hope you’re doing okay. We’re doing okay, besides what’s going on right now. We’ve been staying home as much as possible.” He took a breath and blinked several times. “We miss you. I . . . miss you. So much.” Salty tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn’t bother to wipe them away, letting the sobs rattle his form as he hung his head. 

He didn’t even flinch when he felt familiar arms encircle his body from behind. He hugged the arms hugging him and mourned his uncle. But not alone.

“I got you,” Tony whispered. “I got you, kid. Let it out.”

Peter hugged tighter, tears dripping off his chin onto Tony’s sleeves. “Thank you,” was all he could manage to say. 

“No problem. Just let it all out. You have every right to.”

The tears continued for around ten minutes, resulting in sore knees and a very wet face. Tony moved to start to wipe the tears away, covering his hand with his sleeve and gently rubbing away the water. 

“You did so good, kiddo,” Tony said, a soft smile on his face.

Peter smiled back, leaning into Tony’s hand. “Thanks.”

Tony leaned in and tightly wrapped Peter in another embrace, and that’s where they sat until the sun came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wash your hands, stay home, and stay safe guys. we can beat this

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is not meant to offend anyone. this is strictly an awareness piece.  
> i love you guys and i hope you're doing okay <3


End file.
